Rise Against
by BlackStormBender
Summary: "Ser un héroe es algo más que llevar un traje. Implica sacrificio, valor y muchas dosis de tendencia suicida." Un grupo de jóvenes son elegidos por los propios Vengadores para sucederlos. Intentarán enseñarles todo lo que les haga falta pero, a la hora de la verdad, ¿serán capaces de alzarse ante las dificultades y superar el mayor desafío de sus vidas?
1. A day unlike any other

**_A day unlike any other_**

—Debo advertir que son las 08:15, en menos de media hora debes presentarte en el instituto. ¿No crees que deberías dejar el experimento para tu vuelta, Audrey?

—No, no, no, ¡ni de broma! ¡He descubierto el truco para mantener la energía constante! ¿Sabes lo que significa, ordenador?—no se molestó ni en alzar la mirada de los hologramas que tenía delante.—¡Seré capaz de imitar los propulsores de Iron Man! ¡Podré construír un skate aéreo!

—Sin duda, la mejor forma de emplear ese conocimiento.

—¿En qué estaba pensando al programarte con sentido del humor?—murmuró para sí incrédula.—Guarda en un nuevo archivo los datos del proyecto. Ponlo bajo máxima protección, hace poco me metí en la red de SHIELD y no quiero arriesgarme...Eh...nueva contraseña. SkpJ304562. —se giró para coger la mochila.—Oh, mierda, ¡Emerick me va a dejar tirada!

E ignorando las quejas de su Inteligencia Artificial salió corriendo. Tuvo que tomar un atajo para llegar antes de que su hermano se fuese. Saltó un muro, aterrizó sobre el brazo, giró sobre sí misma y consiguió montarse en la moto segundos antes de que Emerick encendiera el motor. Su hermano rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa inocente de Audrey antes de arrancar hacia el instituto. A una velocidad normal tardarían casi media hora en llegar, pero siendo a como era Emerick en menos de quince minutos estaban ante la puerta. Se bajó de un salto poniéndose unas gafas de sol con aire divertido y, otra vez corriendo, se dirigió al interior del edificio.

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente detectándo su presencia. El instituto Keroug James era uno de los más avanzados tecnológicamente del mundo, dedicado en exclusiva a los mejores. Habían alumnos de todas partes, desde China hasta Japón, pasando por Rusia, Turquía y los propios Estados Unidos. Usaban pantallas holográficas, ordenadores y todo tipo de tecnología donada de las principales empresas tecnológicas mundiales, que solían encontrar jóvenes promesas de la ciencia entre las paredes del Keroug. Solo había dos formas de acceder al instituto: Siendo hijo de algún multimillonario o mediante una de las veinte becas a las que se podía aspirar anualmente mediante un exámen. Audrey había accedido de la segunda forma.

—Buenos días, señorita Gallagher, bienvenida a...

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto!

Pasó como una flecha por el pasillo dejándo al robot con las palabras en la boca. Ni Danny ni Dustin estaban cerca, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Llegaba tarde. Por quinta vez en una semana. Su tutor iba a matarla. Esquivó con habilidad al conserje, una profesora que le gritó que no corriese por los pasillos y derrapó en la esquina, casi chocándose contra la puerta del aula. Cerró los ojos tomándo aliento, intentó abrir la puerta y...estaba cerrada. ¿Porqué todo le salía mal? _You've got a mail!_ Ey, genia, rkrda k vnn a drns 1 charla, vs a alucinr, stms n la sla intlignte.

_Mierda._

Giró sobre sus propios talones volviendo a guardar el móvil -especialmente diseñado por ella- en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de la charla? Dustin y Danny se habían pasado las dos últimas semanas preguntándose quién sería esta vez. Ya habían visto a Steve Jobs, poco antes de su muerte, a Bill Gates e incluso a Stephen Hawking. Así que, ¿quién sería el siguiente? Iba a descubrirlo pronto. Tras casi atropellar a la propia directora en su camino al salón de actos, las puertas se abrieron ante ella.

Cabe decir que no contaba con llegar casi quince minutos tarde.

Tampoco con que las puertas hicieran tanto ruido al abrirse convirtiéndola en el centro de atención.

Y, mucho menos, con interrumpir a Tony Stark en medio de lo que parecía ser un chiste por las caras de todos los presentes. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió evitar dar un salto de pura emoción. _Tony Stark_. Su _ídolo_. La persona en la que había basado _absolutamente todo_ su trabajo hasta entonces. Se había quedado estática en la puerta.

—¡Y eso es de lo que yo estaba hablando!—exclamó entusiasmado Tony.—Un auténtico genio tiene que llegar por lo menos con quince minutos de retraso para poder alegar que ha estado trabajando en un nuevo experimento.—alzó ambas manos aún sonriendo.—Por favor, adelante, sé que desde ahí se me ve mejor, pero creo que a tu profesor no le ha hecho tanta gracia la interrupción.—carcajadas. Audrey se ruborizó y por fin consiguió vislumbrar a sus dos amigos entre la multitud.—¡Quite esa cara! El momento, ¿recuerda, Bob?

—Bill.

—...Bill, disfrute del momento.—el profesor soltó un suspiro irritado.—¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Tecnología Stark. ¿Qué puedo decir al respecto? ¿Quienes de aquí conocen a Iron Man?—varias manos se levantaron al mismo tiempo que toda la sala silbaba y aplaudía.—_Eso_ es la tecnología de Industrias Stark. Tecnología tan avanzada que nadie podrá imitarla de aquí a diez años como mínimo. Industrias Hammer tardaría veinte o más incluso si Justin estuviera fuera de la cárcel.—les guiñó un ojo con complicidad.—Bien...ahora...

Durante la siguiente media hora Tony estuvo hablando sobre diversas teorías que él mismo había creado, el elemento aún sin nombrar que había descubierto, el intento de invasión que habían sufrido hacía casi cuatro meses e incluso, por petición unánime a la que el mismo profesor se había unido, les mostró algunos videos de la Mark VII. Audrey se mantuvo expectante todo el tiempo. Ella misma había intentado diseñar algo que se aproximase a la maravilla tecnológica que, en su opinión, era el traje de Iron Man, pero era incapaz. No fue hasta que entraron en la parte de preguntas que se relajó, sonrió y miró a Dustin de reojo.

—He conseguido emular sus propulsores...—murmuró captando la atención de Danny también.—¿Te lo puedes creer?

—...ena pregunta. El exoesqueleto se maneja mediante impul...

—No me jodas...—Dustin alzó una ceja.—Hace un mes dijiste que era imposible.

—...erviosos enviados con...

—Nada es imposible, Dust, ¡ni siquiera volar!—se inclinó apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro de Danny que estaba sonriendo. En la pantalla holográfica podían verse algunos diseños del Reactor ARC que Stark estaba usando para la energía renovable.—¿Crees que podría convencerle para que me deja los diseños?

—Depende; ¿tienes dinero o los quieres regalados? Soy caro, lamento decirlo.

Los tres amigos dieron un salto en su sitio. Toda la sala se había quedado repentinamente silenciosa, y Audrey no recordaba haber visto a Tony acercarse a su sitio. _Así se queda bien delante de tus ídolos, síp._ Dustin, a su lado, carraspeó incómodo y Danny dibujó una sonrisa inocente con aire de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Pero ninguno dijo nada, dejándole ese peso a ella. Audrey frunció el ceño como si se lo estuviera planteando.

—Depende; ¿puedo pagar con diseños propios o tiene que ser con dinero? Tengo muchos prototipos, no lamento decirlo.

—Respuesta rápida. Me gusta.—sonrió Tony.—Ahora...¿alguna otra pregunta?

—¡Hablenos de los Vengadores!—exclamaron a dúo Danny y Tassa, hija de un empresario europeo y buena amiga de Danny.

Audrey se limitó a ignorar la mini-discusión en susurros en la que acababan de enzarzarse Dustin y Tassa. No volvió a hablar durante toda la conferencia. Acababan de alegrarle el día. Tony Stark se había interesado por ella. ¡Por ella, una becaria! La sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios. pensó con tanta emoción que las palabras se juntaron en su cabeza. _Que día tan perfecto._

O al menos lo era. Hasta que Dustin se dirigió a Danny y a ella con una voz que rozaba el histerismo y la Blackberry con la radio puesta en la mano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—_I'm on a highway to hell! Highway to hell! I'm on a highway to hell! _

—Joder, cabronazo, ¿quieres callarte de una puta vez? Me estás dejando sordo.

—Que dices, tío, si tengo una voz que ya quisiera Justin Bieber...

—Tengo una llave inglesa en la mano. Sé usarla, Bickworth, así que cierra la boca o te la reviento.

—Adelante. Quiero verte intentarlo. Vamos, Johannes, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se te escapa el valor por la boca?

Keith soltó un resoplido irritado y se giró de nuevo hacia el coche que estaba reparando, consiguiendo que su amigo ocultase una sonrisa mientras se ponía los cascos de nuevo. Para molestia del primero siguió tarareando entre dientes con actitud relajada pero decidió que sería mejor no quitarle el buen humor. Conocía a Bradley, mejor conocido como Bick, desde hacía los suficientes años como para saber que era preferible no jugar con su trastorno bipolar. Bick soltó una carcajada ante la cara de amargura de Keith y optó por callarse. Tampoco quería irritarle _tanto_. Con actitud perezosa se puso en pie estirándose y se dirigió a la casa a por una cerveza, deteniendose delante de la tele encendida que tenía noticias urgentes de última hora.

_Central Park está siendo atacado en este mismo instante por mutantes disidentes de Magneto. El parque está siendo devastada, los Vengadores no han hecho acto de presencia todavía ni tampoco ningún otro héroe. La situación está descontrolada y se calculan por lo menos veinte heridos y dieciocho bajas civiles hasta el momento._

Bick frunció el ceño observando la caótica escena. No era asunto suyo, a fin de cuentas, ¿no? No vivía tan cerca de Central Park como para preocuparse, además, Keith mismo se lo había dicho: Él no valía para jugar el papel de héroe. Tenía miedo de sus propios poderes, de aquello en lo que se había convertido. Nunca lo había pedido. Él se hubiera conformado con tener una vida normal, con ser uno más del montón, pero sin embargo...sintió un escalofrío. Recordaba con demasiada claridad el accidente que había hecho que su ADN mutase. El mismo accidente que se había llevado consigo a su padre provocándo que su madre lo odiase y lo culpase. No. No podía usarlos. Había más gente por el mundo que podía intervenir. Se dio la vuelta.

_¡No! ¡Un autobus escolar! ¡Necesitamos a alguien ahora mismo! ¡Ahora mismo!_

—Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡KEITH MUEVE EL CULO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audrey admiraba a los superhéroes. Más especificamente admiraba a Iron Man. Salvar vidas, seguir adelante después de una vida dedicada a la venta de armas, ser considerado un héroe cuando tu antiguo apodo era "el Mercader de la Muerte". Para ella tenía mucho más valor eso que ser un héroe desde siempre como el Capitán América. Por eso había pasado los dos últimos años diseñando su propio laboratorio, creando su IA, y comenzando a trabajar en proyectos por su cuenta. Por eso se había esforzado tanto en ser admitida en el Keroug James. Y precisamente por eso había obligado a Danny y a Dustin a dirigirse a Central Park. Los héroes hacían ese tipo de cosas. Salvar gente y eso, ¿no? Pues bien. Ella no admiraba a los Vengadores por nada.

—¡No seas nenaza Dust, tienes el maldito gen mutante! ¡Usa tus poderes para algo útil!—le espetó al tiempo que se ocultaba detrás de un coche destrozado. De los tres ella era la única que no tenía ningún poder o habilidad física, pero tenía cerebro, y era algo que necesitaban en ese momento.—¡Danny, a tu izquierda! ¡Tienes que hacer algo con el autobus!

Pero la situación estaba empeorando a cada segundo. No había ni rastro de los héroes, y los mutantes cada vez atacaban con más fuerza. Una joven con una fuerza extraordinaria le metió una patada en el pecho a Dustin estampándolo contra el asfalto. Audrey maldijo entre dientes y salió de su escondrijo para arrodillarse al lado de su amigo.

—Vamos...a...Central Park...¿qué es...lo peor...que puede...pasarnos?—preguntó, dejándo salir el aire entre palabra y palabra, Dustin.—La...la próxima vez vas tú...si quieres.—terminó en un semi-gruñido al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo para ponerse en pie.

Danny estaba teniendo problemas por su cuenta. Había conseguido salvar el autobus creando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, pero eso lo había dejado desprotegido. Lanzó un grito ahogado al sentir un repentino ardor en su costado derecho y escuchó las risas del mutante que usaba el fuego. Sus poderes se basaban básicamente en la creación de campos de energía, ¿qué podía hacer contra alguien que manejaba un elemento?

—_Crea un escudo a tu alrededor. El fuego rebotará contra él y se autodirigirá contra el mutante. ¡Vamos, Dan, no tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías! ¡Hazlo!_

_Odín bendiga a Audrey y su tecnología._

Creó un campo de energía a su alrededor manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos rojos, casi como si estuvieran ardiendo por dentro, del mutante. Este lanzó varias bolas de fuego contra él, pero tal y como Audrey había pronosticado, rebotaron y se dirigieron a su dueño. El mutante cayó hacia atrás y en ese mismo momento Dustin utilizó las sombras, su poder, para atarlo. Sin tiempo para ponerse a celebrar Audrey se giró rápidamente sacando dos dardos modificados del bolsillo. Si sus cálculos no habían fallado - y no solían hacerlo - podría dejar fuera de juego a la otra mutante.

Con lo que no había contado era con la posibilidad de que apareciesen más para ayudarla.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda...

—Dime que tienes un plan, joder, joder...

Los tres retrocedieron quedando rápidamente rodeados. Un chico pelirrojo, que no aparentaba mucha más edad que ellos, lanzó una onda expansiva contra el edificio contra el que se habían chocado, provocando que se derrumbase encima de su espalda. Dustin intentó sujetar a sus amigos para cubrirlos con las sombras pero no reaccionó a tiempo. Los escombros iban a caerles encima sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo. Audrey cerró los ojos en espera de un golpe que nunca llegó. Danny había conseguido hacer un escudo para protegerse, pero, además, había otro joven, de unos diecinueve años, sosteniendo los escombros sobre su espalda. Tenía los ojos azules y parecía estar furioso.

—Los niños no deberían meterse en este tipo de cosas, ¡largaos de aquí!—les espetó antes de tirar los escombros sobre otro de los mutantes, que se había dirigido a atacar a varios civiles atrapados en una tienda. Ninguno de ellos se movió.—¿Estáis sordos o qué coño os pasa?

—¡No vamos a huir, podemos ayudar!—protestó de inmediato Audrey.

—No lo dudo.—ironizó a su vez el joven.—Manteneos fuera de problemas. Nosotros controlaremos el resto. ¡Keith! ¡La tienda! ¡Aleja a los mutantes! ¡Yo me encargo de reducirlos!

—¡A tus órdenes, jefe!

El chico de la moto se lanzó como si estuviera poseído contra la tienda. Automáticamente los mutantes se alejaron, pero solo durante unos instantes. Uno de ellos hizo un gesto con la mano y la moto se cayó al suelo, tirándo en el proceso al tal Keith. Otro se acercó, cogió la moto y la tiró encima del chico, que giró sobre sí mismo para evitar el golpe, incrustándose los cristales rotos en el proceso.

En medio del caos la gente seguía corriendo de un lado para otro. El joven estaba ocupado luchando contra tres mutantes, Danny y Dustin habían comenzado una batalla contra otros dos, y Keith intentaba evacuar los edificios. Audrey masculló algo entre dientes antes de esconderse, sacándo un intercomunicador que tenía en el bolsillo.

—¡Ordenador! ¡Proyecto Theseus!—de fondo se escuchó una explosión que opacó la voz de la IA.—¡No te he preguntado tu opinión! ¡Activa el sistema de rastreo! ¡Hazlo ahora mismo!

_BOOM_

Audrey tenía miedo de mirar. Había escuchado escombros caer a su lado. Miró por encima del hombro y tuvo que contener un grito de puro pánico al ver a su mejor amigo semi-oculto bajo los restos un coche a punto de estallar en llamas. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacia él y lo arrastró fuera. El coche explotó justo cuando conseguía sacarlo, lanzándolos a los dos contra la pared. Danny estaba acorralado de nuevo, el otro joven había conseguido librarse de tres mutantes pero aparecían más y más y no había señales de Keith. Dustin simplemente no reaccionaba. El miedo estaba sustituyendo la adrenalina justo cuando escuchó el sonido de un rastreador. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con un pequeño helicoptéro que parecía de juguete, sacó un pulsador del bolsillo y se sonrió poniéndose en pie.

—¡Eh, vosotros! ¡Mutantes! ¡Apuesto diez dólares a que puedo machacaros con los ojos cerrados!

Dicho y hecho. Al parecer tenían orgullo. Varios se lanzaron contra ella. Audrey esperó con frialdad hasta que estuvieron a su lado, levantó la tapa y apretó el botón. El helicoptéro explotó lanzando pequeños dardos con somníferos contra los objetivos que había tenido tiempo de localizar. La sorpresa les dio ventaja a Danny y al otro desconocido, que consiguieron ganar terreno de nuevo. Audrey, a su vez, se lanzó junto a Dustin para protegerlo de cualquier peligro. Y, en el mismo momento que Danny y el descooncido juntaban fuerzas para dejar fuera de juego a otro mutante, mientras otra comenzaba a provocar un pequeño huracán, apareció el Capitán América.

—¡Vengadores!—gritó alzándo el escudo. Tras él estaban Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Ojo de Halcón y la Viuda Negra.—¡Reuníos!

_Por fin_, pensó Audrey, aunque no pudo sino sonreír.


	2. New Avengers Initiative

_**New Avengers Initiative**_

_El recuento final de víctimas asciende al número de veinticinco heridos, tres heridos graves y diez muertos. La intervención de los Vengadores fue decisiva para salvar a gran parte de los presentes en el ataque, asociado oficialemnte a mutantes disidentes de la escuela de Genosha. El profesor Charles Xavier ha declarado que un grupo especializado ya se está encargando de la búsqueda de los culpables, y ha asegurado que se hará todo lo posible por que una situación como esta no vuelva a repetirse. Desde este canal queremos dedicar un minuto de silencio a todas las familias y amigos de las víctimas. _

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? ¿Arriesgo mi vida y lo único que gano son cicatrices? ¿Qué coño pasa con la justicia en este país?

—Cierra la boca, Keith.—murmuró rodándo los ojos Bick mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.—Vimos a los Vengadores en persona. Y además tengo el autógrafo de Ojo de Halcón. Puedo venderlo por Ebay y nos haremos ricos. Mola, ¿no?

—Por mucho dinero que consigas no curarás mi alma dolida, mi corazón herido por el escaso reconocimiento de mis reiteradas haza...

—Tío, corta el rollo. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre leer Shakespeare?

—Vale, vale, vale. No hablaré con el estilo del siglo XIX. —Keith soltó un suspiro poniéndose en pie.—Lo que sea, yo me largo. Aún tengo que pasarme una fase del Skyrim y mañana he quedado con Janet...

—Recuerda usar protección, nada de darme sobrinos por sorpres...¡ah! Joder, chaval, que mal genio tienes.

Conteniendo la sonrisa, y con un brillo divertido en los ojos ante la obvia irritación de su mejor amigo, Bick hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de él. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose de un golpe se dio la vuelta para seguir mirándo las noticias. El día anterior había sido un completo caos. En todos los sentidos. Bick no estaba acostumbrado a usar sus "poderes" para algo más que hacer el tonto, y mucho menos a colaborar con tres críos que se creían superhéroes. Ni siq uiera recordaba sus nombres, pero esperaba no tener que volver a verlos nunca más en su vida. ¿Acaso no entendían el peligro que estaban corriendo? Niños. Siempre tan...tan...argh. _Continuamos con una entrevista a uno de los mayores competidores de Stark Industries: Laureen Hattaway._ Apagó el televisor con un bostezo y ni siquiera se molestó en ir a la habitación. El cansancio acumulado había hecho mella en él y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos.

Se encontraba en medio de un interesante sueño relacionado con una fiesta, mujeres y una piñata cuando le despertó el timbre. Bick tardó casi dos minutos en comprender que no formaba parte de su mundo onírico, así que mascullando maldiciones contra quién fuese el idiota que le había interrumpido se puso en pie. Debía ser por la mañana porque ya había luz solar. Se revolvió el cabello castaño quedándo con un aspecto aún peor que el que tenía originalmente y abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con un hombre y una mujer vestidos de azul oscuro y con un emblema parecido al águila en el pecho. Recordaba vagamente haber oído hablar de ellos pero Bick no se caracterizaba por recordar ese tipo de detalles.

—¿Bradley Bickworth?

_Depende de si van a detenerme o no._

—Ehm, sí. Bueno, lo era la última vez que miré.—sonrió. No fue correspondida. Bick carraspeó incómodo.—¿Puedo saber qué quieren o...?

—Necesitamos que nos acompañe.—_sabía que tendría que haber mentido. Mierda._—Tiene cinco minutos para recoger lo que necesite.

* * *

—¿Porqué nunca nos habías enseñado el laboratorio?

Al salir de clase Audrey los había obligado a ir a la parte de atrás de su casa. Nunca antes los había llevado allí, pero ambos sabían que tenía algo _grande_ montado. Lo que no imaginaban era hasta qué punto. Habían invertido las dos últimas horas en investigar las consecuencias del ataque del día anterior, además de las motivaciones de los mutantes, el problema era que, al parecer, nadie sabía nada de _nada_. Era como si esos mutantes hubieran salido de la nada simplemente para atacar Central Park y luego hubiesen desaparecido de nuevo. Audrey se había mantenido pegada al ordenador intentando encontrar cualquier tipo de información que les resultase útil, pero Dustin y Danny habían acabado por aburrirse.

Dustin la contempló unos segundos, supirando al comprender que estaba demasiado inmersa en su trabajo para hacerle caso. Giró sobre sus talones, observándo el sitio en silencio. No tenía el típico aspecto que uno espera de un laboratorio secreto, al contrario; si no fuese por la inteligencia artificial y las mesas llenas de experimentos, cualquiera diría que se trataba de un garaje. Audrey había alegado, no sin razón, que le sería mucho más complejo ocultar su existencia si tuviese el típico aspecto de un laboratorio, ante lo cual Dustin había empezado una discusión que había derivado en el porqué nunca habían sabido de su existencia hasta el momento. Silencio. Dustin rodó los ojos mientras Danny los ignoraba a ambos, totalmente concentrado en intentar ganarle el partido del FIFA a la inteligencia artificial. Para diversión de sus dos amigos, iba perdiendo.

—¿¡QUÉ! ¡ESO ERA FUERA DE JUEGO! ¡ESTÁS CONTROLANDO AL ÁRBITRO, MALDITA...MALDITA...COSA!—Dustin soltó una carcajada.—¡No te rías! ¡Estúpida máquina!

—Como lances el mando te usaré de conejillo de indias en mi próximo experimento, Withlock.—advirtió Audrey levantando la mirada por primera vez en todo el tiempo.—Creo que debería ponerle un nombre a la IA, ¿no? Para que puedas maldecirla a gusto cuando te gane.

—Vete a la mierda, Aud.—le espetó a su vez Danny cruzándose de brazos.—¿Has averiguado algo o no?

La respuesta de la joven fue girarse y activar la pantalla holográfica. Hizo un par de gestos con la mano hasta conseguir las imágenes que quería, de diferentes personas y algunas del propio helicarrier.

—Tengo los nombres de los que lideraron el ataque, del grupo que se encargará de rastrearlos e incluso lo que SHIELD planea hacer con ellos.—como siempre su tono estaba cargado de orgullo—Al parecer llevan años desarrollando prisiones especiales para cualquier tipo de mutante, y...prefiero no pensar en experimentación. Estoy intentando considerarlos los buenos.

—Concéntrate.

—Timothy Embers, Rebecca Matthews, Ashley y Jason Green, Kirian O'Connor, y Alvin Dennison.—a cada nombre fue señalando la imagen.—El núcleo lo manejan Matthews y Dennison. Rebecca Matthews obtuvo sus poderes gracias a un accidente bioquímico en un experimento de SHIELD. Se le había dado por muerta hasta ayer. Dennison nació con el gen mutante. Mientras que Matthews es la fuerza ofensiva, siendo capaz de controlar el fuego y con una fuerza y velocidad superior a la nuestra, Dennison se encarga de la defensa: es camaleónico. Puede adaptarse a cualquier entorno y ser invisible a nuestros ojos, e incluso atravesar cualquier objeto o...persona.

El orgullo en su rostro era más que notable mientras los dos chicos se dirigían una mirada asombrada. A veces era díficil asumir que Audrey era capaz de conseguir _cualquier cosa_ que se propusiera. No importaba cuan dificil fuese, o si en un principio parecía imposible, la chica siempre encontraba un camino para satisfacer su curiosidad. Danny se llevó una mano al pelo con aire pensativo.

—Quieres que intentemos atraparlos por nuestra cuenta, ¿verdad?—asentimiento secundado, para su desgracia, por Dustin.—¿Acaso soy el único con algo de cord...?

_Alerta en el sistema de seguridad. Todos los parámetros están siendo reinicializados. Detectada presencia desconocida en la entrada. Activando sistemas defensa. Sistemas inhabilitados._

Dustin fue el primero en ponerse en pie de un salto. Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a una de las pantallas que mostraba lo que sucedía en el pasillo y soltó una maldición al distinguir el tono azulado del uniforme de SHIELD. _Sabía_ que pasaría algo así. Primera vez que iba al laboratorio de Audrey y terminaba en medio de lo que sería una detención. Ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban a él. Danny le metió un codazo para que reaccionase y ayudase a eliminar cualquier dato incriminatorio. Audrey, a su vez, había reaccionado con calma: Una simple contraseña eliminó todos los restos de su incursión en la base de datos de la organización. Justo a tiempo. Segundos después la puerta se abría dejando paso a varios agentes.

—¿Acaso la gente no sabe _llamar_? Suele considerarse buena educación. Ya saben, respetar la intimidad ajena.

—Soy la agente María Hill de SHIELD.—se presentó la mujer ignorando sus quejas. _"Ya lo sabía"_, intentó decir Audrey, siendo interrumpida solo por el codazo de Danny.—Como un caso especial se requiere vuestra presencia en el helicarrier. Hemos hablado con vuestros tutores legales y han aceptado. Esto no tiene porqué llevar más de un par de horas y...

—¿Los tres? ¿Porqué los tres y no solo Audrey?

—Gracias, Dustin, agradezco tu compañerismo.—ironizó a su vez ella.—Ordenador, recuérdame que la próxima vez que esté en una situación de vida o muerte, lo deje morir de forma _especialmente_ dolorosa.

Dustin le contestó con una mueca burlona y Audrey le intentó dar un puñetazo. Hill carraspeó para atraer de nuevo su atención.

—El director Furia quiere hablar sobre el incidente ocurrido durante el ataque de Central Park.—_tu culpa, Audrey._ **¿Quieres callarte, Dustin?**—En caso de no aceptar los términos de su oferta os dejaremos aquí mismo. Pero querríamos que al menos la escucháseis.

Los tres se dirigieron una mirada dudosa.

—A fin de cuentas...—se pronunció finalmente Danny, que había permanecido tenso durante toda la conversación.—...si fuera por lo que creíamos que era no estaríamos hablando tan amistosamente. Yo digo que sí, porqué no. ¿Qué podemos perder?

* * *

El principal problema del helicarrier era que no tenía aire acondicionado. ¿Cómo era posible que la nave más moderna de la Tierra _no tuviese aire acondicionado_? Era simplemente ilógico. Estúpido. Aún encima hacía más calor que en el Sahara. Bick tuvo que contenerse las ganas de ahorcar al agente que lo había acompañado durante todo el camino solo por lo fresco que parecía. Y él ahí, sudando cual cerdo. ¿Qué clase de justicia era esa? Además tenía que esperar a quiénsabíaquienes para hacer _algo que nadie se había dignado a decirle qué era_. Aparecían en su casa, lo sacaban a patadas de su sueño y tenían el descaro de creerse en el derecho de hacerle esperar. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba mal con esa gente?

—¡No puedo creerme que estemos en el helicarrier! ¡Dios, esto es como un sueño hecho realidad! ¿Puedo investigar como funciona? Comprendo el concepto pero verlo aplicado es muy diferente a la parte teórica porque...

_Oh, dios._

_Ellos no._

Bick cerró los ojos de forma catástrofista al ver entrar a los tres mismos adolescentes que habían conseguido casi sacarlo de quicio el día anterior.

—¡Ey, mira, es el mismo tipo que nos ayudó ayer! ¡Hola, Brad!—Dustin dio un saltó entusiasmado.

—Bi..._¿tipo?_

—Tipo: término neutro usado generalmente para referirse...

—Gracias por la lección, diccionario parlante, pero no estaba preguntándo su significado.—la interrumpió bruscamente Bick cruzándose de brazos. Audrey parecía ofendida.—¿Puedo saber qué hacen _ellos_ aquí?

—Forman parte del proyecto.—el agente se encogió de hombros con un tizne divertido.

—¿Puedo matarlos?—todos los agentes presentes negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Danny, Audrey y Dustin le dirigieron una perfecta e inocente sonrisa que solo consiguió arrancar un suspiro exasperado de Bick.—Acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Qué mierda es el "proyecto"?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que lo descubriría pronto. Tanto secretismo le ponía los nervios de punta, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que tenía que aguantar la aparente hiperactividad que padecían los tres _niños_. Era como si fuesen incapaces de mantenerse quietos por más de tres segundos seguidos. Irritante era poco decir. Bick se había limitado a apoyarse contra la pared, y estaba tarareando una canción de Black Sabbath entre dientes cuando la luz se fue de golpe.

Hasta entonces no se había fijado en que estaban en una sala totalmente hermética y sin ventanas.

Hasta entonces no le había importado.

_¿Pero qué coj...?_

La luz volvió un instante después y la escena que vieron ante sus ojos no podía ser más desmoralizadora. Varios enmascarados habían conseguido inutilizar a los agentes, mientras que uno sujeteaba a Danny como rehén. Los demás habían rodeado a Audrey y a Bick, alejandolos de Dustin, que estaba en la otra esquina. Bick frunció el ceño. Cualquier movimiento podía acabar en desastre. Tenían que actuar con cabeza.

**¡BOOM!**

O quizás no. Bick le dirigió una mirada asesina a Audrey que se había movido para lanzar un petardo...retocado. Había conseguido derribar a dos de los atacantes, así que ya no había tiempo de planear una estrategia. Bick le hizo un placaje al único que quedaba delante de ellos y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Audrey que indicaba que debía centrarse en Dustin. Si Dustin conseguía espacio para ocultarse entre las sombras podrían ayudar a Danny y luego se plantearían qué había pasado. Primero a lo primero.

Algo positivo sobre Audrey era que quizás no tuviera ni idea de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sí sabía esquivar. Se agachó y rodó sobre sí misma para evitar el golpe de otro enemigo, y solo tuvo que darle una patada con todas fuerzas en sus partes para que cayese al suelo, dejándole el espacio que necesitaba a Dustin. Este reaccionó inmediatamente. Usó las sombras, consiguiendo ocultarse, y apareció detrás del que mantenía sujeto a Danny. Le dio un puñetazo en la nuca para que lo soltase y Danny aprovechó la oportunida de meterle un codazo en el centro del pecho, consiguiendo que cayese al suelo y obteniendo la perfecta ocasión para crear un escudo alrededor de la pistola. Mientras ellos terminaban con eso, Bick había ayudado a Audrey a tumbar al último de los que quedaban en pie.

No fue hasta entonces que notaron la presencia del director de SHIELD. En algún momento en medio de la caótica batalla había entrado y ahora los estaba observando con los brazos cruzados y una expresión serena en el rostro. A su alrededor todos empezaron a ponerse en pie de nuevo, y algunos hasta les dieron palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda. Bick entrecerró los ojos.

—Habíamos visto vuestras habilidades durante la batalla de Central Park, pero creímos necesario hacer una pequeña prueba antes de ofreceros la oportunidad de formar parte de nuestro proyecto.—_una jodida prueba. Voy a matarlos a todos, pero serán capullos._—Soy el director Nick Fury. Quiero ofreceros un puesto en la iniciativa Nuevos Vengadores.

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han agregado la historia a favoritos o la están siguiendo :D y en especial a .0.0 por su comentario ^-^ Bien, este capítulo puede ser un poco...raro y pesado, pero se necesita para luego ir directos a la trama. Los Vengadores aparecerán más a partir del próximo cap (lo cual me lleva a la siguiente pregunta: ¿preferís que cada Vengador tenga algo así como un "Junior" que aprenda de él, o que todos colaboren en el entrenamiento de todos?) y...ya falta poco para ir viendo a los principales villanos. Que nadie se preocupe, que tendremos alguna que otra intervención asgardiana lalalala...y hasta aquí por hoy, sintenizenos de nuevo en el siguiente episodio!**_


	3. The Trooper

_**The Trooper**_

¿Qué es un villano sino la mera contraparte del héroe? ¿Existe realmente una diferencia entre ambos? Villano o héroe, ambos son entes diferentes de la media, ambos sobresalen ante el resto de la población. ¿Qué es lo que marca la diferencia? ¿Qué hace al héroe ser el héroe y al villano ser el villano?

Bick suspiró al apoyar la cabeza contra el frío de la pared. Se quedó quieto sintiendo el contraste de frío con el calor del agua que aterrizaba sobre su cabeza y luego proseguía su camino descendiendo con lentitud sobre sus hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su mente no dejaba de trasladarse al helicarrier, el único sitio del planeta en el que desearía no haber estado jamás.

—_¿Iniciativa Nuevos Vengadores? ¿Como si fuesemos superhéroes?_

—_Algo por el estilo.—concedió la agente María Hill.—Aprendices de los Vengadores actuales, y los futuros héroes más poderosos de la Tierra._

—_Me gusta la idea.—sonrió Dustin.—Pero, ¿y nuestros padres qué? Brad es mayor de edad, pero nosotros...no sé, a mi madre no le hará gracia la idea de que esté a punto de morir a manos de supervillanos. Ya sabe, los padres son así de paranoicos._

—_Por el momento no se espera que os expongáis a ningún peligro.—aclaró a su vez Nick Furia.—Si no que os limitéis a comprender el funcionamiento del grupo. Aprender de vuestros mayores. No os llevaremos a ninguna misión hasta que..._

—_¡Pero yo quiero aventura y riesgo!—protestó de inmediato Audrey, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de Danny.—¡Detener a los villanos! ¿Qué gracia tiene ser un superhéroe si no haces la parte divertida? ¡Entonces sería como estar en clase! Ro-lla-zo._

Apenas miró de reojo el móvil al ver cuatro llamadas perdidas de Keith. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento. Sacudió la cabeza, provocando que algunas gotitas de agua mojasen el espejo, y se sonrió con algo de amargura. Al parecer esa panda de críos tenían mucho más valor del que él tendría jamás, porque ellos habían aceptado sin dudar, mientras que él...resopló entre dientes. Él no era un héroe. No actuaba como uno, no pensaba como uno y no se sentía como uno. ¿Porqué debería unirse a una iniciativa que pretendía crear a los sucesores de los héroes por excelencia del siglo XXI? Bick sonrió ante la mera idea y se dio la vuelta para mirarse al espejo. Estaba seguro de que había sido una simple ilusión óptica, pero le pareció que su reflejo había fruncido el ceño. Demonios.

—_Me apunto.—soltó de la nada Audrey.—Siempre quise conocer a Tony Stark. Esta es...no sé. La oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Ser héroes. ¡Como en los comics!_

—_Hay una diferencia entre realidad y ficción. Diferencia de la que tú no sabes nada, por lo visto. ¿Sigues creyendo en Santa Claus?_

_Ella ignoró la burla cruzándose de brazos. Fue Danny el que contestó:_

—_La realidad a veces supera a la ficción.—Dustin alzó un puño en señal de acuerdo.—Si todo el mundo pensase como tú ahora mismo estaríamos muertos, por que nadie nos habría salvado de la invasión. _

—_No todo el mundo puede ser un héroe. Para serlo necesitas tener un cierto complejo suicida._

—_Nadie ha dicho que yo sea un héroe o que quiera serlo.—replicó Bick con el ceño fruncido, molesto ante las palabras de Dustin. Esta vez fue el turno de Audrey para sonreír cínicamente._

—_Pero eres un mutante. Tienes poderes. Quieras aceptarlo o no, eres diferente al resto. Un mutante sólo tiene dos alternativas: convertirse en un héroe o en un villano. No puedes optar por ignorar lo que eres, lo que forma parte de tu esencia._

—Estúpida mocosa.—murmuró para sí sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo. Estuvo un rato así, de pie, mirándose sin decir nada. Ignoró el sonido de una nueva llamada de su mejor amigo y sonrió con algo de ironía.—Que le pregunten al imbécil de Freddy.

Y con por fin se puso en marcha. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya estaba seco. Rondó por el salón durante un par de minutos, inseguro de que hacer a continuación, y finalmente decidió que le sentaría bien dar un paseo. Algo de aire fresco. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Después llamaría a Keith y le echaría un par de partidas al Call of Duty, para desahogarse. Olvidaría los problemas con videojuegos y alcohol, el plan perfecto para dejar de pensar en superhéroes, salvar el mundo y chorradas de ese estilo. Sí. Se puso la sudadera de Iron Maiden y los cascos del mp4 antes de salir, no sin antes dibujar una sonrisa ante el sonido de Fear of the Dark.

_I am a man who walks alone and when I'm walking a dark road..._

—At night or strolling through the park...

_Fear of the dark, fear of the dark..._

Siendo sincero consigo mismo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Tampoco tenía claro adónde quería ir. Necesitaba soledad, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de que alguien le ayudase a decidir qué hacer. ¿Porqué estaba siendo tan conflictivo consigo mismo? Nunca antes le había importado ser o no ser un héroe, o algo de esas mierdas que habían por el mundo. ¿Porqué ahora sí? Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de elegir el miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada le ganaba. Sus poderes siempre le habían dado problemas. Desde que los obtuvo, eso era lo único que había sacado útil de ellos. Problemas, problemas y más problemas.

_I have a phobia that someone's always there! _

—_¡No quería! ¡No...no sé que pasó! Yo...yo..mi fuerza...mamá, lo siento...de verdad._

_Pero su madre se limitó a dirigirle una mirada furiosa._

—_Podrías haberlo matado, Bradley, ¿en qué estabas pensando?—el adolescente bajó la mirada. Claro, su madre no podría entenderlo. Ni siquiera él lo entendía, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, tenía miedo y nadie a quién acudir.—Tienes suerte de que no haya puesto una denuncia. Hablaremos en casa. _

_Qué gilipollez_. Se quitó los cascos frunciendo el ceño antes de sentarse en el banco del parque. Había empezado a sonar Cementery Gates y, aunque era una de sus canciones favoritas, no se sentía con ánimo de escucharla en ese momento. Solo se había detenido a comprar una lata de cerveza un rato antes, y ahora la estaba bebiendo todavía planteandose lo que había sucedido el día anterior. ¿Cómo podía tu vida cambiar tanto en dos días?

—_¿Y qué pasa con los mutantes? El ataque ¿Van a hacer algo al respecto?_

—_Un agente está colaborando con el profesor Xavier._

—_No tengo claro que un agente vaya a ser capaz de enfrentarse a esto._

—_No es un agente cualquiera.—dijo Hill.—Se trata de uno de los agentes mejor entrenados de SHIELD. Puede hacerse cargo de cualquier incidencia por su cuenta. Incluso el director Furia ha reconocido sus habilidades._

—_Hasta que no lo vea, no lo creeré._

—_No nos desviemos del tema—intervino el director, mirando a Bick directamente.—Ellos han dado su opinión. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bickworth?_

La verdad era que no había respondido. Conflicto interno. Sí y no. Por una parte quería ayudar, colaborar, usar sus poderes para algo útil. Pero la parte más interna, aquella con la que había convivido desde el momento en que descubrió que era un mutante, le gritaba que lo lógico era mantenerse al margen, en la seguridad de lo ordinario. Claro que Audrey tenía un punto ahí. ¿Podía aspirar a ser ordinario cuando su propia esencia se basaba en su rareza?

—Eres Bradley, ¿no?

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Frunció el ceño, irritado por la interrupción, y continuó bebiendo su cerveza. El hombre que le había hablado debió decidir que no le importaba el mal genio del que hacía gala Bick, porque sintió como se sentaba a su lado. Bick enfocó la mirada en el grupo de niños que jugaban al fútbol. Uno de ellos había metido un gol por la escuadra y ahora estaba celebrandolo.

—Una de las pocas cosas que no cambian ni con el tiempo. Los niños siempre juegan al fútbol. Aunque yo era un completo desastre en mi época. Una vez me tropecé con el balón y me hice una herida en el brazo.

—¿Qué demonios quiere?—alzó la mirada, molesto. El hombre no tendría más de treinta años y estaba sonriendo.—No, espere, cambio la pregunta: ¿cómo coño sabe mi nombre? No nos conocemos, no que yo recuerde, y no suelo olvidar estas cosas.

Pero el desconocido se limitó a palmearle el hombro y hacerle una seña de que lo siguiera. Tardó tres segundos en permitir que la curiosidad venciese. Mascullando algunas maldiciones entre dientes, tiró la ahora vacía lata antes de ponerse en marcha. El hombre lo guió hasta una Harley de aspecto antiguo y militarizado. Podía reconocer el modelo, no por nada su mejor amigo estaba obsesionado con las motos, y era tan vieja que lo más probable era que no hicieran las piezas hoy en día. Se planteó lo estúpido que sería subir en una moto con un desconocido pero, hey, ¿porqué no? Necesitaba replantearse muchas cosas de su vida. A la mierda la seguridad.

Para su sorpresa no acabó en el medio de algún barrio lleno de ladrones o las afueras de Manhattan. No, se detuvieron en el centro de la ciudad. O, siendo más específico, ante la entrada de la torre de Industrias Stark. El hombre hizo un gesto mientras Bick pestañeaba confundido.

—¿Qué...? ¿Porqué...? ¿Quién...?

Se había quedado sin palabras. Genial. Demasiadas emociones en un lapso muy corto de tiempo. ¡Necesitaba al menos tres días para asumir todo lo que había pasado, joder!

—Tony tiene dos pisos dedicados a salas de entrenamiento, diez a laboratorios y uno a videojuegos. Todavía no tengo muy claro qué es un videojuego, pero tú y yo vamos a centrarnos en las dos primeras.—Bick alzó una ceja.—Ví tu estilo de lucha. Te centras en tus poderes, si vas a convertirte en un futuro Vengador, necesitas mejorar tu técni...

—¡Alto, alto, alto!—reaccionó incluso antes de haberlo pensado dando un pequeño salto.—¡Los que aceptaron fueron los tres del trío calavera!—el hombre frunció el ceño indicándo que no había comprendido la referencia.—Tengo...es muy...no sé si...

—Hijo...—y _de verdad_ era raro ver a un hombre de apariencia joven hablandote como si fuera un viejo.—...la mayor parte de los héroes no eligen serlo. Simplemente, lo son. ¿Porqué fuiste a ayudar a Central Park? ¿Qué te motivó?

_Keith pensó que sería una buena idea._

_Habían niños en peligro._

_Un bus escolar._

_No lo sé._

—Un impulso.—replicó pese a todas las dudas que tenía—Se...sentí que tenía que ir. Yo...podía ayudar. Así que en parte mi deber era hacerlo...¿no?

—No, no lo era. Pero lo creíste así. Y eso es lo que marca la diferencia.—apoyó la mano en su hombro mientras el joven masticaba las palabras intentando darles algún sentido en su cabeza.—Así que: ¿subes o tengo que buscar un nuevo aspirante?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡A la izquierda! ¡Agachate! ¡No, no vale usar la fuerza bruta! ¡Piensa antes de actuar, crea una estrategia!

Bick rezongó un par de palabrotas por lo bajo, sosteniendole la mirada al mismísimo Capitán América. El Vengador dibujó una sonrisa divertida, retándolo a continuar con la pelea. Bick se detuvo unos segundos para analizar la situación. Audrey, Dustin y Tony se habían sentado en unas sillas y tenían palomitas, como si estuvieran en el cine. Para su sorpresa, en vez de irritarse, se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Aún no los aguantaba, claro, pero estaba comenzando a cogerles _algo_ de cariño. Volvió a centrarse en la pelea. Steve le había indicado cómo atacar para explotar el máximo de su fuerza. El problema era que pelear contra un soldado, peor, un capitán del ejército, no era algo sencillo. Bick concentró su atención en los movimientos de Steve y consiguió esquivar un puñetazo. Aprovechó la ventaja para intentar darle un codazo en la nuca, pero Steve leyó su intención y le hizo una llave de judo tirándolo contra el suelo. Bick maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Cuatro a uno a favor del Capitán!—exclamó Dustin tragando un puñado de palomitas.

—Su primera victoria no cuenta, D.—Tony estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír.—Steve estaba intentando enseñarle a evitar una estrangulación.

—Y aún así Brad acabó tropezando sólo y cayendo al suelo.—Bick le lanzó uno de los guantes de boxeo a la cabeza y Audrey lo esquivó riendo.—¡Ni siquiera sé como es posible! ¡Eres un genio de la torpeza!

—Vete a la mierda, Gallagher.—le espetó rodándo los ojos Bick, pero estaba ocultándo una sonrisa. Steve le ayudó a ponerse en pie.—Un día de entrenamiento, no cuenta. En dos semanas seré capaz de derribarte.—lo retó, y Dustin no pudo evitar meter cizaña con un "¡desafío aceptado, desafío aceptado!"—Acompaña a la mierda a tu novia, Alhstorm.

Dustin se ruborizó al tiempo que Audrey empezaba a decir cosas incoherentes sobre lo que denominaba "la friendzone", pero Bick se limitó a sonreír detectándo un brillo divertido en los ojos del multimillonario. Bajó de la tarima tirándose una toalla por encima y decidió que quedaría con Keith más tarde para contarle todo lo que le había pasado. Y lo que quedaba por pasar. Estaba seguro de que los tres Vengadores que aún no habían adoptado a un sucesor no tardarían en caer, y tendría que lidiar con más gente de la que solía resultarle agradable, pero no importaba. Había tomado una decisión, la mejor de su vida, y no se sentía tan mal al respecto. Todo estaba cambiando, incluso él mismo. Chocó los cinco con Clint antes de dirigirse a la salida. Incluso estaba comenzando a olvidar las idioteces de su madre respecto a sus poderes. ¿A quién le importaba? Iba a convertirse en un héroe. Sonrió.

_¿Qué diferencia a un héroe de un villano? Las elecciones. Los dos han tenido problemas y han pasado por momentos oscuros en sus vidas, pero también eligen formas diferentes de afrontarlo. Eso es lo que lo diferencia. Tiene sentido. Te estás volviendo un intelectual, Bick, tienes que alejarte de Audrey y Stark._

Incluso había estado pensando en qué nombre de superhéroe podría tener. Lo había decidido de hecho. Sería perfecto. Alzó una ceja mientras se colocaba los cascos del mp4. Y con la música de The Trooper, la canción en la que había basado su nueva secreta identidad, se dirigió a la calle y al inicio de lo que sería, sin duda, toda una nueva vida.

* * *

**_Antes de nada tenía que decir que muchísimas gracias por los comentarios *-* en serio, da ánimos para seguir escribiendo! Siento si este capítulo es un poco aburrido o con poca acción, pero lo compensaré :D en fin, espero que os haya gustado y dejad comentarios, críticas, alabanzas, ideas...lo que queráis, estamos en un fandom libre xD_**


	4. And then it starts

_**And then it starts**_

Uno...dos...

¿Sólo dos? Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Acompasó su respiración al mismo tiempo que agudizaba el oído. Pasos a la derecha, seguidos de un salto a la izquierda. Iban a intentar rodearla. Sujetó con fuerza su katana, especialmente diseñada para ella, y se limitó a mantenerse expectante. Había aprendido a usar todos sus sentidos a la hora de luchar, y también había llegado a la conclusión de que la vista era el menos fiable de todos ellos. _Tos_. El sonido le hizo girarse. Lanzó un golpe certero, se agachó y luego giró para incrustar la katana en lo que debía ser el estómago de su adversario. No abrió los ojos hasta que escuchó los pasos del que consideraba su maestro avanzando por la hierba.

—Un golpe certero. Directo al estómago. Provoca una muerte tortuosa.

Sonrió. Lo sabía, igual que sabía casi todo sobre fisiología. Él mismo se lo había enseñado.

—Demasiado fácil.—agachó ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos casi negros se encontrasen con los verdes del hombre.—¿Porqué?

—Puedes hacer frente a un ejército. Quiero que recuerdes que la clave del éxito consiste en no subestimar al enemigo. Nadie te afirma que ellos, a su vez, no hayan sido entrenados de la misma forma que lo has sido tú.

—Lo sé. Me lo dices diariamente.

—Hasta que dejes de actuar como una niña caprichosa y engreída, lo seguiré haciendo.—por toda respuesta ella frunció el ceño. El hombre esperó en caso de que quisiera continuar la discusión antes de proseguir.—Iniciaremos el plan dentro de muy poco tiempo. Matthews ha preparado el escenario.—hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De verdad creen que pueden engañar al mismo dios del engaño?

—La mayor parte de los midgardianos son lo suficientemente arrogantes como para pensarlo.—Loki se encogió de hombros mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

—Sí.

—Tienes menos de un mes para conseguirlo.

—Confía en mí, padre.—una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Durante unos segundos no hubo duda de que eran padre e hija.—Sé lo que hago.

Loki asintió antes de desaparecer. Ella se limitó a continuar entrenando.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Alguna vez crees que _algo_ es una buena idea?

—Por supuesto.—replicó Jarvis.—Cuando esa idea no viene del señor o de usted.

Audrey se detuvo a medio experimento solo para levantar la mirada, insultar a la inteligencia artificial y volver a concentrarse en el intento de bomba que tenía delante. Jarvis seguía diciendo que acabarían metiéndose en un problema, pero, ¿acaso le había impedido hacer lo que quería en algún momento? La respuesta era no. Centró su mirada en el aparato que estaba manipulando. En realidad no era más que un coche de juguete teledirigido, pero Audrey estaba segura de comprender el funcionamiento y la creación de explosivos. Se había leído por lo menos tres libros al respecto antes de ponerse manos a la obra, ¿qué podía salir mal? Ya había sacado los cables para intercambiar la batería por otra que había creado previamente. Si sus calculos no eran incorrectos, el botón rojo del mando teledirigido serviría a partir de ahora, en vez de para detener el coche, provocar la explosión. No sin nerviosismo, intercambió las baterías y unió los cables. Tras unos segundos de tensión en los que no explotó nada se permitió a sí misma sonreír con orgullo.

—¿Lo ves, Jar? ¡Te dije que no te preocupases!—sonrió.

Ahora solo tenía que probarlo y comprobar que funcionaba correctamente. Apoyó el cochecito con cuidado sobre el suelo antes de coger el control remoto. Se había asegurado de poner una potencia media, algo que no pudiera causar mucho daño. Apretó el botón de inicio y durante unos minutos se divirtió jugando, hasta que el coche chocó contra uno de los coches de Tony tras un derrape. El control remoto funcionaba incluso mejor que antes. Por lo cual deducía que el botón rojo tampoco iba a fallarle. No lo probaría de moment...

—¡Audrey no te vas a creer lo que me acaba de contar Natasha!—Danny irrumpió en el garaje con tanta brusquedad que la chica dio un pequeño salto.—¡Como usar la fuerza del contrario para...! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un coche a control remoto? ¡Los adoro! ¡Préstamelo!

Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a decir nada más, Danny le arrebató el control de las manos. Audrey intentó abrir la boca pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, Danny apretó el botón rojo. Audrey cerró los ojos en espera de una explosión que no llegó. Cuando volvió a mirar su amigo estaba sonriendo y murmuraba algo sobre estampar el coche de juguete contra la puerta, que justo en ese mismo momento era abierta por Tony y Bruce. El coche chocó contra los pies del primero. Durante unos segundos no sucedió nada.

—¿Qué estáis...?

La voz del doctor Banner fue opacada por el sonido de una explosión. Bruce alzó una ceja mirando la cortina de humo tras la cual había quedado oculto el multimillonario. Danny había abierto la boca asombrado y Audrey se limitó a llevarse una mano a la cara maldiciendo las leyes de Murphy.

—El...yo...coche...¿qué...?—dijo inteligentemente Danny.

—Le dije que no era una buena idea.—intervino un cínico Jarvis. Danny carraspeó para ocultar la risa, ignorando la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga.

—Si queríais un tiempo a solas hubiera bastado con pedirlo.—pudieron escuchar que ironizaba Tony detrás del humo.—No era necesario organizar un atentado terrorista contra mí.—Audrey se ruborizó provocando que Bruce se riese entre dientes.—¿Porqué hay tanta gente en _mi_ garaje? Banner, Withlock, largo. Voy a ser responsable por una vez y hacer lo que Furia nos pidió que hicieramos.

—¿Un informe sobre el ataque de Central Park?

—¿Qué? No. Hablo de enseñar, Bruce. Transmitir mis conocimientos a alguien con la capacidad de comprenderlos. Solo hay dos personas en esta sala que pueden hacerlo, y sólo una está aquí en calidad de _aprendiz_.—hizo un gesto con la mano enfatizando la palabra mientras Audrey le sacaba la lengua, muy maduramente en su opinión, a Danny.—Así que, necesito espacio. Intimidad. Hay secretos que no deben salir a la luz.

Apenas hicieron falta quince minutos bajo la tutela de Stark para que Audrey comprendiese que no compartían la misma opinión sobre el significado de la palabra "responsable". Tony se había limitado a sacar un montón de chatarra, cables, y cosas que la verdad no había visto en su vida de los cajones y le había dado un par de herramientas. Audrey, en respuesta, había alzado una ceja mirándolo con incredulidad y sin comprender qué pretendía hacer Tony. Tras otro par de minutos, con una caja de herramientas delante y algunas piezas más de lo que parecía ser chatarra, el genio sonrió.

—Pese a lo que se rumorea, lo que digan, o lo que mucha gente cree, los poderes no son algo relevante. Para ser un superhéroe necesitas algo más. Necesitas inteligencia.—Tony cogió uno de los objetos mientras alzaba ambas cejas con aire divertido.—La capacidad de crear algo más allá de la imaginación del resto. Seamos sinceros...—y Audrey no pudo evitar notar el tono ligeramente arrogante de la voz de su ídolo.—...con la Mark VII podría ganar incluso a Ricitos de Oro. Ya sabes, el grandullón, Thor.—gesticuló con las manos para darse a entender.—Tienes media hora para demostrarme que mereces estar aquí. Si no me gusta, le diré a Fury que te deje fuera de la Iniciativa. Sin presiones.

No era la primera vez que intentaba crear cosas bajo presión. Había terminado un proyecto de ciencias en la hora anterior a la fecha limite de entrega, y había obligado a un compañero de clase a esperar hasta el último día para _empezar_ el trabajo de literatura del siglo XIX, cuya extensión era de diez páginas mínimo. Pero, sin embargo, esto era diferente. Se encontró a sí misma mirando el montón de piezas incapaz de pensar en algo que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para impresionar a Tony Stark. Eso, sumándole el hecho de que era su ídolo, y odiaría fallar delante de él, provocó que se quedase en blanco. _Perfecto. Danny aprendiendo a pelear con Natasha y Dustin hablando con Bruce, y aquí estoy yo, al borde de un ataque de pánico. Vamos, relajate y piensa. Mantén la calma y..._sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente. _¡Cumple un sueño de infancia!_

Se movió con fluídez entre los objetos que tenía delante. Como lado positivo podía sacar que la idea ya la había tenido en mente durante mucho tiempo, por no decir toda su vida. Simplemente nunca se le había ocurrido desarrollarlo, había estado demasiado ocupada hackeando cosas, atendiendo en clase o molestando a sus hermanos. Pero la idea siempre había estado en su cerebro. Un poco infantil quizá, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Audrey sacudió la cabeza antes de centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Cables, un soldador, piezas sueltas de metal...le hubiera gustado tener un color rojo, pero la decoración la agregaría luego. Ignorando la mirada divertida de Tony - y los comentarios de Jarvis, que _para ser una inteligencia artificial es bastante irritante_ - empezó a trabajar. Iba a ir en miniatura, mucho más pequeño de lo que había imaginado originalmente, pero eso tampoco tenía importancia. Tuvo tiempo incluso de agregar un detalle que no estaba en la versión beta, pero que ahora podría llegar a serle de utilidad. Frunciendo el ceño cerró la placa metálica que ahora era parte del pecho y alzó la mirada con gesto crítico.

—Ya ha pasado media hora.

—Jarvis, cállate, ¿quieres?—protestó entre dientes Audrey.—Como se te ocurra decirme "no" te juro que te reseteo.

—Sin amenazas. Paz y amor.—Tony rodó los ojos mientras lo decía y sacudió la cabeza mirando lo que Audrey tenía en las manos.—¿Qué es eso?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder el objeto en cuestión "abrió" los ojos. Audrey había usado un par de lentes para imitar la pupila. Al no estar tintado todavía era del mismo tono del metal que había empleado. Y así, de pronto, empezó a volar por el garaje. Audrey sonrió con orgullo.

—Es un dragón. Bueno, una réplica miniaturizada y robótica de un dragón.—se rascó la punta de la nariz con una media sonrisa.—Le he incorporado un sistema parecido al de las videocámaras para que pueda ver y registrar. Guarda lo que ve en una especie de disco duro y lo memoriza, aplicándolo al fut...—cerró los ojos al verlo chocar contra una pared.—...uro. Por ejemplo, eso no lo volverá a hacer. La batería sigue la teoría de la energía renovable, supuestamente no debería necesitar recargarse, pero eso no lo afirmo, soy novata en ese terreno. He empleado la misma inteligencia artificial que tengo en mi sótano, pero un poco menos avanzado. Está aprendiendo, ahora mismo al escucharme aprende palabras. Si puedo, más adelante agregaré algo para que incluso pueda echar fuego, ¿qué es un dragón si no escupe fuego? De momento me conformo con esto.

Apoyó al dragón en su propia mano y le susurró algo en la oreja. Inmediatamente el pecho se abrió y algo más pequeño incluso que un petardo salió disparado. Tony tuvo la rápidez necesaria para apartarse de su trayectoria y, con bastante asombro, lo observó reventar contra uno de sus coches, dejándole un agujero en el centro. Audrey sonrió mientras colocaba al dragón en su hombro.

—Eso...es...

—Feo, lo sé. Aún tengo que pintarlo. Estaba pensando en color rojo, me agrada.

Tony sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, e hizo amago de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriendose. Ambos se giraron de inmediato sólo para ver a Bruce y a Dustin corriendo, y a Steve detrás de ellos con un gesto casi histérico.

—Furia nos ha mandado un mensaje...—comenzó a decir Bruce. Su mirada era totalmente seria.

—Hay un nuevo ataque en Brooklyn. En este mismo momento la cantidad de víctimas asciende a cien.—terminó Steve. Stark no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Antes incluso de que Rogers hubiera terminado, ya se estaba poniendo el traje.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Por mucho que habían insistido no les habían dejado ir. Bick se había quedado en la torre simplemente para vigilarlos e impedir que hicieran alguna locura - aunque Dustin se lo había jurado a Bruce tres veces -, y Tony les había dicho que si querían podían jugar a la PS3. Tras un intento de poner el Need for Speed los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que les iba a ser imposible disfrutar del juego en una situación como esa. Bick estaba en la planta de arriba hablando de algo con Pepper, intentando pasar el tiempo, pero...pero ellos no eran del tipo de gente que se limita a sentarse y esperar. Incluso Danny, el más prudente del trío, había empezado a caminar en círculos delante de la televisión de plasma como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Dustin apenas levantaba la mirada del móvil. Había recibido tres mensajes de sus abuelos pidiéndole que comprase naranjas antes de volver a casa, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la batalla que estaría desarrollandose en Brooklyn como para ponerse a pensar en _naranjas_. Danny maldijo entre dientes y se giró para poner las noticias. Para su suerte - o mala - estaban pasando un "en directo" del ataque. Tuvieron la suerte de ver en primer plano como un monstruo gigante y de un tono azulado lanzaba a Clint volando por los aires. Audrey se cubrió la cara con un cojín pero se escuchó su grito ahogado. Todos estaban igual de frustrados. Estar ahí, sin hacer nada, sin poder ayudar, les estaba matando por dentro.

—El rastreo ha sido completado.—dijo Jarvis, sacando por un momento a los tres chicos de su estado catatónico. Audrey se puso en pie de un salto.

—¡Dame los datos, Jarvis!

—Se pasarán directamente a su móvil, como había solicitado.

—¿Qué...?

Pero Audrey ignoró con todo su descaro a Dustin, que tuvo que inclinarse para leer sobre el hombro de su amiga. Por lo que pudo entender había estado investigando sobre los mutantes, y había hackeado el sistema de SHIELD - otra vez - solo para descubrir que una de sus supuestas bases se encontraba en medio de Alaska. Pudo leer, también, que el informe estaba hecho por el agente especial Stormrage. Audrey dio otro salto y activó un programa de rastreo en el móvil, localizando el área exacta de la descripción. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

—Tenemos próximo destino.

—Espera...¡no! ¡Les prometimos que no...!

—...nos acercaríamos a Brooklyn.—terminó Dustin por él.—Y la última vez que miré los mapas, Alaska estaba lejos de aquí.—sin mediar palabra con el indignado Danny, se giró hacia Audrey.—La única pregunta es: ¿cómo vamos a llegar?

—Creo...que yo puedo solucionar ese problema.—comentó con inocencia la voz de Bick detrás de ellos. Audrey chocó los cinco con Dustin.—La verdadera pregunta es quién está dispuesto a ir.

Y, por supuesto, Danny no iba a ser el cobarde que dijera que no.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Vendrán, sé que lo harán.—murmuró ella con convicción, apoyándose contra la pared blanquecina de la base.—Los héroes son demasiado predecibles. ¿Qué pasa con Stormrage?

—Está siguiendo una de las pistas falsas. Caerá de cabeza en la trampa.

—Lo usaré como coartada. Es el cebo perfecto. ¿Qué pasa con los Vengadores?

—Entretenidos con el fraude de Brooklyn. No tardarán en descubrir lo que ha pasado. Pero no lo harán a tiempo, todo está perfectamente calculado.

_Por supuesto_, pensó ella mientras salía de la sala de reuniones, _mi padre fue el creador del plan. ¿Acaso creían que Loki no tiene siempre un plan B?_ Soltó una ligera carcajada. Fría, y cargada del mismo tono de superiridad que tenía la voz de su padre. _Patéticamente ingenuos._

* * *

_**Bueno y aquí el cuarto capítulo! Espero que os guste a todos ^^ se aceptan críticas, ideas y de todo, como siempre! :D **_


End file.
